Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Shop numbers in brackets. Station 7-1 - 835 Clarke Ave. West, Thornhill Built 1981 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/111145833@N05/11827209146/ Engine 711 (791?)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SO#39??) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/century288_photography/10139483046/ Ladder 716 (7968)] - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/475/40F/105' Rearmount) (SN#006011) Station 7-2 - 9290 Keele St., Maple Built 1966 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/6008048837/ Ladder 726 (7911)] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55' Rearmount) (SO#3???) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/6008047745/ Rescue 729 (7900)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Dependable Walk-Around Rescue :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/6008597490/ Utility 720 (79??)] - 2011 Ford F250 Station 7-3 - 325 Woodbridge Ave., Woodbridge Built 1977 : Engine Rescue 731 (79??) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Smeal rescue pumper (2000/500/40F) (SO#4???) (Second unit) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15228489554/ Tower 737 (7999)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/250/35F/100' Midmount Tower) (SN#902150 / SO#38??) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15809765256/ Hazmat 738 (7942)] - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable] Station 7-5 - 2 Fieldstone Dr., Woodbridge :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15625775507/ Ladder 756 (7914)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55' Rearmount) (SO#39??) :Tech Rescue 759 (7978) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / Dependable Station 7-6 - 120 McCleary Ct., Concord :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/knl-17/6004430101/ Engine 761 (7986)] - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :Parade - 1958 Lafrance 875-PCC pumper (625/500) Station 7-7 - 40 Eagleview Heights, Woodbridge :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/15156430571/ Engine 771 (7985)] - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/dianesdigitals/13364355163/ Ladder 776 (7967)] - 2001 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/440/35F/55' Rearmount) :Tanker 774 (7977) - 2004 Peterbilt 330 / Danko (250/1580) Station 7-8 - 111 Racco Pkwy., Concord Built 2004 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/dianesdigitals/8406147847/ Ladder 786 (7973)] - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/440/55' Rearmount) (SN#307020) Station 7-9 - 9601 Islington Ave., Woodbridge Built 2007 :Ladder 796 (7983) - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F/55' Rearmount) :Rehab 790 (79??) - 2005 Freightliner MT55 / Morgan Olson / VFD Station 7-10 - 10800 Dufferin St., Maple Built 2012 :Engine 710-1 (791?) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SO#39??) Vaughan Operations Centre :Unit 702 (7993) - 2009 Kenworth T300 / Wilcox mechanical unit On loan *(7956) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Smeal pumper (1050/700/50F) (ex-Tanker 744) (Loaned to East Gwillimbury Fire Department to temporarily replace apparatus lost in a station fire) Assignment unknown : Engine 7?1 (79??) - 2014 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/40F) (SO#4???) (First unit) :(7984) - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/40F) (ex-Engine 731) :(79??) - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable tanker (port./1500) :(7971) - 2002 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1250/500/30F) (SN#204060) :(7972) - 2002 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1250/500/30F) :(7966) - 2001 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / 1990 Superior heavy rescue :(7965) - 2000 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1750/440/35F/55' Rearmount) (ex-Ladder 756, ex-Ladder 726) :(7955) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/20B/55' Rearmount) (ex-Ladder 756) :(7949) - 1994 Volvo FE42 / Hub pumper (1050/1000/20F) (ex-Engine 741) Retired apparatus :(7953) - 1998 GMC C3500 / 1990 Sentinel command :(7943) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pumper (1050/500/10F) :(7939) - 1990 Pierce Javelin / Superior pumper (1050/500/10F) (SN#SE 1107) :(7933) - 1989 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/300/50' telesqurt) :(7932) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500) :(7931) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior quint (1250/300/105' rearmount) (SN#SE846) :(7930) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/50] Telesqurt) (SN#SE 845) :(7928) - 1987 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1250/500/10F) (SN#SE 844) :(7948) - 1986 Ford / PK Bodies command :(7925) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department) :(7922) - 1985 GMC C7000 / MTI tanker (250/1500) :(7919) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Coleman Township Fire Department) :(7917) - 1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (1050/250/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1152) :(80-15) -1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (SN#PFT-1065) :(7916) - 1980 Ford C900 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1064) :(7912) - 1979 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Donated to Rwanda) :(75-9) - 1975 Ford / Pierreville pumper :(70-7) - 1970 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T70-102) :1969 Fargo / King pumper (625/500) (SN#68054) :(69-6) - 1969 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T68-233) :1950 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (ex-Ottawa Fire Services) Future plans Design tenders were called for a new Station 7-3 in October 2014. It is to be located at 7690 Martin Grove Rd. External links *Vaughan Fire and Rescue Service *Vaughan Professional Firefighters Association Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus